It is known from European patent application no EP0366289A to produce multiple layer wear resistant coatings on the surface of a substrate using alternate layers of a metallic material and the nitride, oxide or carbide of the metallic material.
It is known from UK patent application no GB2170226A to produce multiple layer wear resistant coatings on the surface of a substrate using alternate layers of a metallic material and the carbide, or nitride, of a metallic material.
It is further known from European patent application no EP0289173A to produce multiple layer wear resistant coatings on the surface of a substrate using alternate layers of titanium and titanium nitride.